Memento Vivere
by le.clarius
Summary: "Apa kau sungguh berpikir aku seharusnya dilahirkan?"―dan ia hidup untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Sebuah refleksi.


"Apakah kau sungguh berpikir aku seharusnya dilahirkan?"

.

.

.

Dan ia hidup untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu—

. . .

**MEMENTO VIVERE**

[_remember to live_]

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:**

Err... character's death. Nothing else.

. . .

Kau bertanya mengapa dunia ini tidak adil. Dan mereka menjawab tidak ada yang salah dengan dunia ini. Kau hanya berlalu dengan wajah kosong, menyembunyikan emosi suram yang merabuk dalam relung-relung jiwamu. Ah, ya—jiwa seorang yang tak diharapkan eksistensinya oleh mereka.

Dan bukannya kau peduli dengan yang apa yang keluar dari mulut mereka—

Karena yang kau inginkan hanyalah hidup tanpa penyesalan. Menjalani jalanmu seperti yang kau inginkan—pergi ke pelukan samudera, hidup bebas tanpa kekangan, membuat namamu sendiri dikenal dunia sebagai seorang yang hebat, tanpa dibayangi nama ayahmu yang lama mengundang kebencian dunia.

Hanya semuanya terbalik, karena pasti mereka semua juga menginginkanmu—

—mati.

. . .

Ingatan pertamamu bukan tentang seorang ayah yang memberikan darahnya padamu, bukan tentang seorang ibu yang mengguyurmu dengan kasih sayang—namun seorang pria berusia lanjut yang memintamu memanggilnya _kakek_ dan seorang wanita perkasa yang menjagamu sekenanya. Setidaknya membuatmu tetap bernapas untuk hari ini dan siap untuk menghadapi hari esok—yang menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri.

Segalanya terlambat tatkala kau menyadari identitasmu. Tapi bukankah seorang anak tak bisa memilih ibu atau ayahnya? Semua telah terpatri dalam garis hidupmu—dan kaupun hidup, mengetahui setiap detak jantungmu diberikan oleh seseorang yang paling dibenci dunia.

Ah, kau mulai membenci eksistensimu sendiri, yang tanpa—_belum menemukan_—arti.

Walaupun pria itu telah mati, namun nyala api kebencian yang disulutnya tak kunjung padam.

. . .

Dan kaupun masih belum mampu lolos dari bayang-bayang besar yang telah diciptakan pria itu. Mendengarkan gema kebencian mereka yang seharusnya tak didengar eksistensimu. Jadi kau menanggalkan apa yang tersisa dari sosok pria itu pada dirimu—_nama_nya—dan mengambil sisa-sisa dari ibumu yang telah tiada. Setidaknya tak ada kebencian yang tersemat dalam nama ibumu.

Tapi apalah artinya sebuah nama?

—ketika _eksistensi _berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri, tak mau meninggalkan darahnya.

. . .

Lalu satu per satu dari mereka—tidak, _mereka_ sesuatu yang jauh berbeda—datang ke dalam hari-harimu. Menarikmu untuk bermimpi lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih jauh dari sekedar menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang selalu datang sebagai hantu dalam dimensi Morpheus pribadimu. Pun matamu teralih pada mereka, penuh dengan emosi baru—yang jauh lebih baik daripada kebencian dan dingin yang biasanya terukir dalam sepasang bola obsidian.

Ya, kau pun mulai berlari meninggalkan emosi itu di belakang. Tak ada artinya terlarut dalam penyesalan ataupun kebencian pada mereka yang menafikan keberadaanmu—jika kau bisa menggoreskan _bukti_ eksistensimu sendiri.

Lari. Pun kau berlari bersama_nya_, seorang anak lelaki asing yang mendadak muncul di tempat sampah raksasa itu. Merentangkan tangan, mencoba merengkuh masa depan yang terhampar jauh di balik batas horizon pertemuan akuamarin samudera dan lazuardi langit.

. . .

Hari-harimu berputar, kau tak tahu seberapa cepat kala melaju—karena bulan-bulan terus berlari dan setiap siang juga malammu terlewat begitu saja. Lalu sang kakek datang kembali dan membawa seorang bocah lain yang terlihat lebih muda darimu hanya beberapa tahun. Seorang bocah cengeng yang membuatmu muak hanya dengan melihat wajahnya—ketika dengan mudahnya ia tersenyum bagaimanapun kau mencoba meninggalkannya. Ah, ia bocah cengeng yang _selalu_ mengikutimu ke mana-mana, tak pernah melepaskan punggungmu dari pandangannya walaupun hanya sekali.

Dan setelah jatuh dari jurang, hampir dimakan karnivor, tertimpa batu, hampir tenggelam di sungai, dikejar binatang liar—segala bahaya yang disimpan hutan dan sengaja kau lemparkan pada anak itu—dengan mudahnya anak itu berbicara padamu dengan suara cempreng yang tak pernah pudar nada cerianya.

"Jadilah temanku!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tak suka sendirian—"

. . .

"Apa kau ingin aku hidup?"

Berharap begitu mudah. Tapi hanya sedikit yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan—

"Tentu saja!"

Ah, semula kau tak paham mengapa jawaban anak itu begitu _mantap_. Tetap saja euforia kecil namun aneh itu meruap dalam dadamu. Dan ini hanya awal dari kisah yang akan terajut.

. . .

Kau tak habis pikir tentang anak itu. Sahabatmu juga. Namun tampaknya sahabatmu lebih pengertian daripada dirimu. Hanya setelah sebuah insiden yang mempertaruhkan mimpimu dan mimpi sahabatmu, perlahan-lahan kau merendahkan pertahananmu di sekitar anak cengeng itu.

Tanpa sadar, kau, sahabatmu, dan si anak cengeng sudah seperti teman lama. Sahabat yang telah begitu lama bersama, hingga waktu tak lagi mampu melampau.

Dan dari sekedar sahabat, entah sejak kapan kalian bertiga sudah menjadi—

"—saudara!"

. . .

Dari satu menjadi dua. Dari dua menjadi tiga. Dan lalu, dari tiga tersisa dua.

Ketika insiden demi insiden menerpa ikatan kalian, perlahan segalanya mulai bergoyah. Hanya tinggal kau dan anak cengeng itu, saat sahabatmu diambil paksa oleh mereka yang ternyata masih menganggapnya _keluarga_ karena darah yang sama.

Insiden terjadi mengikuti insiden. Segala yang terjadi tak bisa dihapuskan. Waktu telah berlari jauh meninggalkan harap—hingga terjadilah insiden yang menggoyahkan ikatan.

Lewat surat yang datang setelah tragedi itu menimpa, kau tahu betapa besar derita yang disajikan dunia untuk _saudara_mu. Tak pantas—ia tak pantas menerima takdir sekeras itu. Dan kaupun untuk pertama kali merasakan kesedihan karena perginya seorang sahabat—saudara.

Berkurang satu, mereka yang menginginkan keberadaanmu di atas dunia.

. . .

Kau menyadari dunia berputar, waktu bergerak, dan ada impian yang ingin—_harus_—kau capai. Si anak cengeng belum bisa melepaskan dirinya dari air mata—dan dengan caramu sendiri kau menghiburnya. Bersumpahlah kalian berdua—

"—kita akan menjalani hidup tanpa penyesalan."

Dan untuk anak itu yang selalu mengikutimu ke manapun pergi, ia hanya mengangguk. Tak ada jawaban yang lebih baik dari menyetujui. Untuk sesaat kau berterima kasih karena masih memiliki anak itu—_adik_mu.

Sebuah janji lain terukir—ketika tekad untuk _melindungi_ sang adik menjadi satu dengan hatimu yang merindu kebebasan.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan mati."

"Tentu. Aku tak akan mati."

. . .

Hari-hari kalian berlanjut tanpa kehadiran eksistensi ketiga. Dengan hanya berdua, kau dan sang adik melakukan segalanya agar dapat bertahan hidup. Tiap hari hanya berharap untuk melihat hari esok, dengan tetap menggenggam impian yang kalian bagi bertiga di dalam eratnya tangkupan telapak tangan. Kau juga mengenggam janji, untuk selalu menjaga sang adik.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk memutar balik waktu.

Dan maju satu per satu, melihat laut sebagai sebuah tujuan. Sebuah pelepas belenggu yang akan membebaskan dari segala rantai yang mungkin masih menahan dirimu dan sang adik.

. . .

Maka ketika waktu telah berkata untuk datang, pun kau bersiap melepaskan diri. Tersenyum lebar dan balas menerima senyuman ketika kau menjejakkan kakimu di kapal kecil yang akan menjadi saksi keberangkatanmu ke pelukan samudera.

"Sampai jumpa! Aku berangkat dulu!"

Tanganmu melambai penuh semangat. Matamu menangkap tangan sang adik yang membalas cepat lambaian tanganmu.

"Jangan pernah _mati_!"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, kau menghadap hamparan biru yang menyimpan tanya di setiap sudutnya.

"Tidak akan!"

. . .

Hanya sayang, setiap cerita memiliki akhirnya. Setiap kebahagiaan memiliki kesedihannya. Setiap tawa memiliki tangisnya.

Kau tak percaya bahwa dirimu menjadi pelatuk besar yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia. Ketika dengan mudahnya sang otoritas dunia memancing kemarahan besar salah satu pria terkuat—pria yang dengan senang hati menaungimu, menyebutmu sebagai _anak_nya, sekaligus memberikan euforia kecil pada hatimu yang lama mendamba sosok seorang _ayah_.

Semua berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan. Kau pergi untuk mengejar_nya_—ia yang akan dilaknat sepanjang waktu hidupnya—namun berakhir dibelenggu karena oh, bukankah takdir membelit dengan cara yang paling tak terduga?—dan dengan segera keputusan mati dijatuhkan pada entitasmu. Ah, bukankah terasa nostalgik—mengulang kembali takdir seorang pria yang memberi dunia eksistensimu?

Dan yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya, sang adik datang melawan. Mengobrak-abrik setiap tingkatan neraka hidup bagi kriminal dan pemberontak yang bermimpi akan kebebasan, mencarimu sampai ke relung terdalam neraka itu. Bahkan setelah semua upaya yang dilakukannya sia-sia—"Terlambat!"—ia masih menyusulmu ke panggung terakhirmu, tak peduli bahwa setiap tangan, setiap pedang terhunus, setiap senapan terarah, setiap meriam terbidik ke arahnya—sang adik tetap merangsek maju.

"—karena aku _adik_mu!"

Usaha—ke_gila_an—yang dilakukannya tak sia-sia. Dan kau menyadari anak cengeng yang dulu selalu mengikutimu ke mana-mana telah menghilang, digantikan seorang pemuda yang tak bisa dihentikan ambisinya. Kau tersadar pada pertanyaan bodohmu dulu—bahwa ternyata jawabannya telah lama ada di depan matamu. Bukankah sejak kau dan ia pertama bertemu, anak cengeng itu selalu menginginkanmu tetap hidup? Dan jika kau tak terlahir, bagaimana bisa menyesap nikmatnya hidup? Tak peduli siapa yang membangun eksistensimu di dunia—

Namun ironi telah datang menjemput jauh sebelum hukumannya terjatuh.

Ketika pertempuran besar meletus, hampir tak terkendali, kau melawan _satu_ yang hampir mustahil kau kalahkan. Ya, kau harus mengakhiri segala hari-harimu di situ. Saat tinju membara, melesak menerobos rangkaian kulit-otot-tulang-organ hingga segalanya terbakar dalam panas. Kau merasakannya—kesedihan yang membuncah dalam dadamu, kebahagiaan karena telah mengecap nikmatnya hidup, kepedihan akan meninggalkan sang adik dan teman-temanmu, kelegaan karena kau telah menemukan jawaban pertanyaan bodohmu. Dan bahwa waktumu—

—telah ber_akhir_.

Setidaknya kau tahu, bahwa sang adik akan hidup dan menggapai impian kekanakan kalian bertiga—walaupun kau tak lagi bisa melindunginya, seperti janjimu dulu. Kau bisa merasakan sebuah senyuman datang ke wajahmu.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah menyayangiku."

"AACEEEEE!"

. . .

_karena refleksi eksistensimu tak akan pernah mati_—

. . .

(**end**)

Yohohoho! Greetings! Kenalkan, saya baru di sini ./. –dan bukan, saya bukan ero seperti tulang belulang tertentu... err... baiklah tidak se-ero itu setidaknya orz—jadi belum begitu menguasai karakter. Tapi fic ini bersetting cannon, jadi semoga tetap IC orz.

Ya, saya tahu mungkin ini telat (banget woi!) ;w; — tapi setelah mengulangi adegan 'tertentu' berkali-kali (yes, you know what I mean), saya tambah gak tahan—hingga jadilah fic abal ini 'orz.

Nothing more to say, review please? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
